Road trip in Forks
by Jake456
Summary: Xander's road trip leads him to Forks, but Sunnydale refuses to let him go. Jacob/Xander pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either BtVS series or the Twilight series

Chapter 1

Xander was visiting Forks when his damned car broke down, 'Thanks a lot Uncle Rory,' he thought bitterly as he heard the mechanic state the price to fix it.

"You're kidding me?" Xander said, "That's how much it's going to cost?"

The Mechanic smiled gently and said, "You don't have the money, do you son?"

Xander muttered, "Not quite sir."

The mechanic smiled, "Well, you know there's always places where you can work odd jobs."

Xander said, "Are there any places hiring then?"

The Mechanic grinned and said, "The Lodge is hiring servers right now, they might give you a job."

As Xander walked off towards the restaurant that the Mechanic suggested he heard the man say, "Hey, if you need a place to stay you can stay at the motel on the highway." Xander sighed and thanked him and walked towards the restaurant.

The head waitress saw the young man come in and smiled cheerfully and said, "Welcome to the Lodge, can I seat you somewhere?"

Xander said, "Uhh no, I need a job and I was told you were hiring."

"Oh then come on in and sit down," the waitress said, "oh," she added, "I'm Sally by the way."

"Hi Sally, I'm Xander Harris."

"Well Xander, we do need waiters," Sally said, "do you have experience?"

"Uhh no, I need the job to help pay for repairs for my car," Xander said.

"Oh," Sally laughed, "Joey sent you up here. Well, I will hire you of course."

Xander breathed out a sigh of relief when Sally hired him.

Sally looked at the young man in front of her and it seemed like he had seen way too much in his life.

"Ma'am," Xander asked, "is there something else?"

"No Xander, I should tell you that it might be awhile before you go home," Sally said.

"Like how long?" Xander asked.

"You might be here for at least a month if I miss my guess," Sally said.

Xander's eyes bugged out and he thought, 'A month? Oh great googly moogly!!!'

Sally grinned and said, "Don't worry Xander, you will like it here, it will pass like nothing at all."

Xander sighed and said, "I don't even know how much the motel costs but not nearly enough for a month."

Sally laughed again and said, "Why don't you live with me? It's been a while and my children don't visit anymore."

Xander said, "Thank you ma'am."

"Oh, please call me Sally and Xander, your first shift starts tonight," she said.

Xander nodded and went back to the mechanic's; Joey looked up, smiled and said, "Ah, you need your suitcase I take it?"

Xander grinned and said, "Yeah, I do. Sally offered to let me stay with her."

"Ah, Sally," murmured Joey, "she's a good old one."

Xander said, "Yeah, I got the feeling that she's one of the good ones."

That night, Xander prepared for his first shift. He wanted to make sure that his first night of work was good, when he got to the Lodge he saw it was packed, 'Wow,' he thought, 'I guess since it's a small town there isn't that many places to hang around here.'

Sally grabbed him so he could start to take orders for the night, Xander got the hang of it pretty quickly; the first night went good and Xander met a couple of the people around his age, though the Cullen kids creeped him out because they were so pale, but hey they seemed nice so he would give them a chance.

Xander sighed, Sally was right and even after his car was fixed he really found himself liking the quiet of Forks over Sunnydale.

One morning he was walking around exploring the beach near Forks when he met Jacob Black. Xander was trying to see the whales that you could reportedly see from the beach; Jacob noticed he wasn't alone so he walked over to introduce himself.

"Hi there, I'm Jacob Black."

"Oh, Hi there. I'm Xander Harris."

Jacob regarded Xander with curiosity, he felt something in Xander that resonated with his inner wolf, he had to get to know Xander better.

"So, how long have you been in Forks for?" Jacob asked

Xander said, "About a month, my car broke down and Joey is working on it, when it's done I'm going to head back to Sunnydale."

Jacob said, "Sunnydale? Hmm, sounds nice."

Xander snorted and said, "Then you obviously never been there."

Jacob grinned and said, "So what do you do for work here?"

"Hmm? I work at the Lodge," Xander said.

Jacob smiled and said, "Well, maybe I will see you there sometime."

Two months of living in Forks Xander was starting to develop a routine there, it was peaceful quiet, Xander and Jacob were becoming great friends and he even got to be friends with some of the Cullen's but what he didn't expect was one night a old acquaintance came calling and bring his new life crashing down.

It was night at the Lodge when Xander began his shift when he saw a dark haired woman who seemed familiar, when she turned around he saw a face that he saw in his nightmares and heard a chilling voice say, "Hullo Kitten, Mummy has come to make you into her baby, your brother will want one."

"Oh Crap!!!" Xander screamed as he ran out the door only too crash into Edward and Bella.

Edward and Bella were going to the lodge to check up on Xander; Alice had told him something was up with Xander only to have said man crash into him.

"Oww," Xander moaned, "sorry sir," as he got up and began to run again only for Edward to grab him.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as Xander struggled to be let go.

Xander said, "Uhh, nothing but I kind of have to get away."

Edward looked and saw what had scared the boy, he looked into Drusilla's eyes and sensed waves of madness come off. He looked at Bella and said, "Take Xander and run!!"

Bella grabbed Xander's hand and took him back into the car and drove off leaving Edward to face off alone against Druscilla.

Edward looked Druscilla in the eyes and said, "Leave, now."

Druscilla looked at Edward and screamed, "Kitten is MINE!! Not the wolf's, mine, we shall have pretty tea parties together along with my other baby."

Edward backed away, he knew he could take her in a fight but something was telling him to run. As he ran after Bella and Xander he heard Druscilla sing, "Kitten shall be mine and we shall drink the sweetest blood."

Xander had been knocked unconscious when Bella pushed him into the car, he saw only flashes but he felt strong arms lift him out of the car, he looked up and saw a man with pale blonde hair holding him and bring him into a house.

Carlisle looked down at Xander and said, "Alice is he the one?"

Alice nodded and touched Xander's cheek smiling softly, "Hi there Xander, I'm Alice."

Xander mumbled something incoherent and passed out.

Esme looked at Xander and went to prepare a room for him.

Edward suddenly ran into the house, he saw that Bella was safe and he was glad to see that the boy was safe also. Carlisle saw Edward and said, "Are you alright?"

Xander woke up only to find himself surrounded by the Cullen's and said, "What the hell is going on? Where's Druscilla?"

Alice knelt beside him and said, "We brought you here to save your life."

Xander said, "Uhh, thanks but I don't want you guys to get involved."

Alice smiled and said, "It's alright, we want to help."

Xander looked at them, 'God, why did they care about my problems? It's not like they could help against Druscilla.'

Edward heard Xander's thoughts and said, "This might be hard for you to accept but we are vampires."

Xander's eyes suddenly flashed green and he backed away from them, he looked at the door and was trying to decide if he could make it out.

Alice smiled gently at him and said, "Xander, we aren't the same vampires you and your friends fight against."

Xander's eyes turned back to their normal brown and said, "I'm sorry if I don't give you my trust right away."

Alice said, "We can be patient but let's introduce our selves," Xander sat there as the Cullen's introduced themselves Alice noted happily that Xander seemed to have calmed down.

Carlisle said, "So Xander, is there a reason that vampire is after you?"

Xander sighed and explained to them about his life in Sunnydale, up to when the Mayor attempted to ascend into a pure demon."

"That's quite a story young man," Carlisle said quietly.

"I have made some mistakes," Xander said.

Carlisle said, "We all have made mistakes and you haven't really explained why that vampire is after you."

Xander thought, he wasn't sure: last he heard Druscilla was in South America, at least that's what Spike said when he came into town last. He said, "I'm not sure really."

Alice frowned, she knew there had to be a reason because she had met Druscilla before and it didn't go well and she still didn't like thinking about it but she could tell that if she got her hands on the boy in front of her it would be bad.

Meanwhile, Druscilla was dancing around her fledges, she looked around the room saying, "It must all be perfect for when Mummy's baby comes home."

The Fledges nodded and ran off, backing away from the large figure watching Druscilla who looked back at him and said, "Soon you will have a new brother and we shall sing our dark songs together."

"Well that's just perfect momma," he said as he came out of the shadows revealing a ministers costume.

Druscilla said, "You are so beautiful my poppet."

Caleb smiled and said, "Thank you momma," as his face rippled revealing golden eyes and ridges. He laughed, showing his fangs.

Poll question: Who's scarier: Vamp Caleb with Dru as the mother or Caleb who was working with The First?

TBC

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter

Chapter 2

Xander groaned as he woke up, he was confused where he was but the memories of what happened last night came rushing back to him and he heard movement, he saw one of the Cullen women come in and said, "What's going on?"

"Hello Xander, we didn't get much time to talk last night, my name is Esme."

Xander nodded and said, "Uhh, it's nice to meet you."

She smiled and brought out a plate of eggs and bacon and said, "I hope I cooked them right, it's been awhile since I cooked," Xander took the plate and devoured the food.

Xander nodded and said, "It's quite good actually."

Esme walked out silently and watched the boy eat; it was good maybe Xander could stay for a while.

After Xander finished breakfast he walked up to Carlisle and said, "Would it be alright if I call Sunnydale?"

Carlisle thought it over and nodded and showed him where the phone was.

Xander called the one man he could trust, to tell him what was going on without panicking.

"Hey Giles," Xander said quietly, "how's it going?"

"Xander, is that you!!? Where are you!!?" Giles all but screamed.

Xander smiled with warmth as he heard the concern in Giles's voice, he had missed his friends.

"Look Giles," Xander said, "I saw Druscilla here and she wants to turn me for some reason."

Giles paled as he heard Xander`s story and said, "Are you safe? Where are you right now?"

Xander nodded, leaving out the parts where the Cullen's were vampires, he didn't want to add to Giles's worries.

Giles listened to Xander's story and felt there was something the boy was hiding something from him and said, "Xander, I am coming up there to help you and then we can come home."

"No Giles, you don't hafta do that. I'm fine, really," Xander said.

Giles said, "No Xander, you need help and I'm on my way."

"Will the girls be coming along Giles?" Xander asked.

"They are too busy with collage right now," Giles said, "and I am only bringing you back here so we should be fine," and with that Giles hung up the phone.

Xander sighed, he knew he couldn't get Giles to stay away; he was worried for the older man and didn't want his problems to get his friends killed. Alice listened in on the conversation, she smiled to herself and snuck up and tapped him on the shoulder.

Alice said, "You're worried about your friend coming up here?"

Xander nodded and said, "I am, I don't want him getting hurt because of me."

Alice put her arms around Xander and held him closely to her in an effort to calm him down.

Xander said, "Wow, your skin is really cold."

She laughed and said, "Of course we are cold, no body heat Xander," and continued to hold him.

Later the two of them walked down into the living room only to see Jacob sitting next to Bella, when Xander came in and sat down Jacob went to sit next to him and Xander swore that Jacob growled at Alice, who was now near him.

Xander said, "Uhh Jacob, why are you here?"

"Bella told me what happened to you last night and I wanted to be sure you were alright."

Xander glared at Bella for involving Jacob in a matter that he shouldn't have been involved with.

Bella smiled and said, "He would have found out anyways, trust me."

Jacob looked at the vampires and growled, he didn't know why Xander had to stay with them, he should just take Xander to the La Pushe Reservation and then the pack could protect him.

Meanwhile at Fork's church, Caleb walked into the church, feeling his demon's fear of the cross; he pushed that fear down and walked towards the Minister, grinning maliciously.

The Minister looked at the young man who walked in and said, "Welcome to God's house my son, how may I help you?"

Caleb walked towards the Minister smiling and said, "You can help me by putting the fear of God in these people."

The old Minister smiled gently and said, "God doesn't want people to fear him."

Caleb laughed at the old man in front of him and felt the change take over; before the old man could react he grabbed the other man's neck and bit deeply into his neck, relishing the taste of the blood. He threw the man's body down and motioned at the door and saw his new momma come in.

"Oh, you have been a naughty boy," Druscilla said, "not sharing with mummy."

"Momma, I am so sorry," Caleb said licking the last bit of blood from his lips.

Druscilla danced around the church and then pouted, saying, "Our kitten should be here with us."

Caleb grinned and said, "Oh Momma, we WILL get him soon enough."

She laughed and said, "You have a plan my poppet? Tell mummy."

Caleb grinned, "Oh, of course momma; those people who have stolen my lil brother are physically stronger than us but never doubt the power of faith and religion and turn the people of Forks into our warriors."

Druscilla laughed and said, "You have such wicked ideas my poppet."

Caleb grinned widely and said, "Momma, you are such inspiration for me."

Back at the Cullen's house, Xander was getting ready to go to Sally's house to get some clothes when Carlisle stopped him and said, "Xander you can't go out alone, I will go with you."

Xander looked out and said, "Its daytime, I'll be alright."

"Not here you won't Xander, Forks has very few sunny days," Carlisle said.

"But," Xander said, "I've seen your kids out at daylight?"

"Sunlight doesn't kill us, it makes our skin sparkle," Carlisle said.

Xander said, "Wow, I wonder if the watcher's council knows about you vampires?"

Carlisle said, "Oh they know, they just pretend we don't exist."

Xander thought about it and almost chuckled when he imagined Buffy's reaction if she had to fight one of these types of vampires.

Carlisle and Xander got to his place at Sally's, Xander walked in and saw Sally cooking dinner. She looked up and saw them come in, she ran up to Xander and said, "Oh Xanny, are you alright? After you left like that last night I got worried."

"It's alright Sally," Xander said quietly, "I was just with the Cullen's."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Hello Sally, how are you?"

"Oh you know, age, it's catching up to me," Sally joked, "so what brings you here with Xander?"

"Ah yes, Xander is going to be staying with us for a couple of nights," Carlisle said.

Sally raised an eyebrow and decided that Xander must be a patient of Carlisle's; he had been a bit jumpy since he came back. She looked at Carlisle and said, "You take care of him now, you hear?"

Carlisle nodded and helped Xander with his suitcases and as they left Sally was glad that Carlisle was helping Xander.

As they drove back to the Cullen's place Xander watched the grey skies and wondered to himself, 'How many stormy days does this place have? I have been here for about 2 months and I can hardly remember seeing the sun.'

Carlisle saw Xander look at the sky and said, "Yeah, Forks is one of the rainiest places in North America Xander, it's also why my family moved here because the rain hides our true nature."

"But why aren't the vampires I'm used to coming here in droves?" Xander asked, "Wouldn't this place be like an all you can eat smorgasbord for them?"

Carlisle thought about that and he had an idea that the Pack kept a lot of the supernatural threats away from Forks; his family was only barely tolerated.

"So there IS something keeping the demonic vamps from this place." Xander said with certainty.

Carlisle said, "You might want to ask your friend, Jacob Black, about that."

Xander looked at Carlisle puzzled and wondered why Carlisle said that?

They finally got back and Xander sighed, he wanted to sleep.

Xander walked in and nodded hello to the Cullen's and crawled into the bedroom they made up for him.

Alice walked in and watched him, the visions came to her again showing what might happen and IF Druscilla got her hands on Xander, it would be really bad.

Meanwhile on the highway, Giles was driving up to help Xander and, against his better judgement; he had brought Spike along to help him against Druscilla.

"Oi," Spike growled, "don't rightly know why I'm here, I won't be that much help."

"I brought you along because you might give some insight why Druscilla is after Xander, after all this time," Giles explained.

"Druscilla was always a bit hung up on the whelp, I could never tell why," Spike said.

Giles sighed, it was going to be a long trip, and they wouldn't get there for at least another day.

Meanwhile, the next day at the Forks church, the congregation had gathered and they saw a young man come out of the offices.

"Hello all." he said, "My name is Caleb and I want to talk to you about sin."

In the basement Druscilla was using her mental abilities, along with Caleb's words, to mentally influence the people. 'Soon,' Caleb thought, 'I will twist these people into warriors for me and my Momma's cause. Hmm, these Cullen's were peaceful pacifists, how would they react when ALL of Forks turned against THEM? Would they kill?"

TBC

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 3

Xander sighed, the Cullen's were practically keeping him prisoner in their home because of what the little pixie girl had seen in her visions, at least Jacob visited him once a day at least to keep him updated on what was going on in Forks but that wasn't enough damn it, he was getting bored and though the Cullen's were trying their best to keep him safe, he just felt confined.

Jasper could feel the feelings of anxiety and boredom coming from Xander; he wanted to calm him down but for some reason the boy was immune to his emotional control.

Rosalie was still undecided about Xander; he seemed like he was harmless enough but there had to be a reason that other vampire was after him.

Alice however was worried about what would happen if Xander got turned by Drusilla; truthfully she was terrified by the other vampire, Drusilla is what Alice could have been if she hadn't been saved from the Asylum.

Edward kept an eye out for whatever fledges Druscilla had created, he knew he could handle most of the dust bags but he wasn't sure if he could handle them if they came in a large group.

Bella wanted to be with Edward but he told her it was too dangerous as these vampires would be too difficult to tell from regular humans if you didn't know what you're looking for so she stayed at the Cullen's and tried to get to know Xander better, he seemed interesting.

Meanwhile, Giles finally got to Forks and was trying to find where Xander was staying when someone had pointed him in the Cullen's direction. Spike was attempting to sleep when he realized that he could feel fledges everywhere, 'Bloody hell!!' he thought, 'It wasn't like Dru to make THIS many minions!!'

Giles drove up to see the Cullen's home and said, "Finally, we can bring Xander home where he will be safe."

Spike muttered to himself, "Don't rightly know if the boy was going to be happy to see me though?"

Giles muttered to himself, "I doubt the boy wants to stay here as long as he has."

Xander heard the door knock and knew he had to let one of the Cullen's answer it because it could be a fledge; he heard one of them answer the door.

Giles waited for the door to open when he saw one of the tallest men he had ever seen answer the door, "Uhh, is Xander Harris here?"

Emmett said, "Maybe, who wants to know?"

"My name is Rupert Giles and I am here to take him home."

"And if he doesn't want to go home?" Emmett asked.

Giles looked at Emmett and said, "Now see here young man, I don't know what he's told you about the woman that's after him but she is extremely dangerous."

Spike watched the exchange with interest from the car and began to laugh; this place seemed interesting if there were members of another line here. He got out of the car and said, "Oi, Watcher, the whelp's safer here than anywhere else."

Emmett looked at the blonde who got out and knew instantly what he was and now he was sure as hell not letting Xander go with this guy.

Spike walked up and looked into the other vampire's eyes and said, "Look, all Rupes wants to do is to make sure his boy is alright."

"Still not letting you in," Emmett said, a bit angry now.

Xander heard Giles's voice and ran to the door to try to talk to him, only for Emmett to block his way and say, "Sorry Xan, can't trust him. He has one of THEM with him."

Xander looked and saw Spike and backed away.

Giles saw Xander at the door and saw him back away and cursed; he had forgot to tell Xander about Spike, he said, "Xander, it's alright. Spike is, well, harmless now."

Xander said, "Really? What makes him harmless then?"

"Uh, he can't bite humans anymore," Giles said.

'Hmm,' Xander thought, 'why can't Spike bite anymore?'

"I'll tell him Watcher," Spike said calmly, "There's some government project that's doing things to demons and Vampires and they put some technology in me that makes impossible for me to bite humans, let alone hurt them."

Alice had heard the argument brewing and stepped in and said, "You are both welcome in."

Giles walked in and saw Xander, who seemed a bit nervous around Spike, and smiled gently to calm him down. He went to try to talk Xander in private when the tall man intercepted him again and said, "You, sit here and wait."

Spike looked at Xander and said, "So whelp, didn't think you would take up with vampires so easily?"

Giles sputtered, he looked at Spike and said, "What do you mean? Are they vampires!!?"

Spike laughed and said, "Did you think that my type were the only vampires out there? These types just come from a different line."

Xander said quietly, "Which means they have different abilities, right?"

Spike nodded, "Trust me, there are several lines and this line aren't as numerous as, say, my line is."

Giles shook his head trying to get around this fact, almost to the point that he had forgotten why he was here; he looked at Xander and said, "Xander, you have to come back with me to Sunnydale."

Alice shook her head and said, "That's not a good idea, trust me."

Spike nodded and said, "I believe you."

Giles grumbled, "Xander would be safer in Sunnydale Spike, we have dealt with Drusilla before."

"Oi and the pixie girl here is a seer just like Dru, I will trust her word on it. If the whelp ain't safe in Sunnydale, then he's not going to be safe in Sunnydale," Spike said with certainty.

Alice smiled at Spike's kind words, he seemed to have a kind streak though he hid it under exterior of sarcasm, she liked the other vampire.

Xander said, "Giles, I really didn't want to go back to Sunnydale. I actually felt happier here in Forks."

They heard the door knock and Alice skipped over to answer it, she opened and saw Jacob standing there, "Oh, hi Jacob."

Jacob saw Xander and sat next to him, Spike raised an eyebrow, interested now that the tall native boy was obviously smitten with the whelp and he scented something else on the boy.

"So, you're a shifter, ain't you?" Spike said.

Jacob looked up, surprised that this guy could tell and said, "How do you know?"

"I smelt the wolf on you," Spike said.

Jacob looked at him and said, "No man could tell what I am but you aren't a man, are you?"

"Nope, vampire here," Spike said laughing.

Xander looked at Jacob, surprised that he couldn't have told that Jacob wasn't exactly human and he asked, "Shifter?"

Spike said, "Kinda like werewolves except for the most part they have control over their forms and it ain't always wolves."

Giles just shook his head and sighed, how did Spike, of ALL people, know all of this?

Spike smirked at Giles and said, "I've been around and I tended to learn a lot of interesting things."

Xander grinned and said, "Obviously you're an old vampire, aren't you?"

Spike watch as Jacob got closer to Xander and stared at him with a bit of hostility, Spike said, "No worries, your boy doesn't have to be afraid of me."

Xander looked even more confused; why did Spike say that HE was Jacob's boy?

Alice looked at Jacob and said, "Tell Xander why you are here to see him every day."

Jacob gulped and said, "Well, uhh, Xander, I've imprinted on you."

Giles looked up and was staring at Jacob intently as he was curious about this imprinting.

"And that means?" Xander asked.

Alice said, "Well, it's kind of like soul mates Xander, that's why he needs to see you every day."

Jacob looked at Xander, desperately hoping Xander would accept him still.

Spike looked up and thought, 'I hope the whelp makes the right decision and accepts the shifter.'

Xander looked down and said, "I have to think about it," and walked towards the room they made for him.

Jacob just cast his head down and hoped that Xander could accept the imprinting.

Spike sighed, "Just give the boy some time yeah? He's been going through tough times since Dru got him in her sight."

Jacob nodded and watched where Xander had basically ran too.

In the Forks church, Caleb was sighing with pleasure as he tore the throat of some girl he had picked up when Druscilla came in smiling, she whispered, "Oh my poppet, I have seen such interesting things."

Caleb grinned and said, "Momma, what did you see?"

"My dark prince has returned but he shall protect the kitten from our plans," Drusilla pouted angrily.

"Well don't you fret none momma, our plan is going well; I'm trying to lure in the Newton family," Caleb said, "and besides they have this beautiful boy I wouldn't mind getting my fangs into."

Drusilla grinned and said, "You are making Mummy very proud."

Caleb laughed and said, "Don't worry Momma I got it well in hand."

Drusilla smiled and began to sing an old nursery rhyme as she prepared a bed for her kitten.

Caleb smiled at his momma, 'She had such good plans and the people of Forks were falling under my spell and soon,' the vampirc priest thought, 'our plans would come to pass and we would be one big happy family.'

Poll question: So should I bring in Buffy and Willow to help or should Xander do this on his own?

TBC

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 4

Xander sighed as he tried to process what Jacob had told him about this imprinting thing meant. He actually liked Jacob, though he thought it was odd the way Jacob kept visiting him everyday, 'Well,' Xander thought, 'this imprinting thing explains it now.'

Jacob just looked upstairs in the direction where Xander ran off too, his wolf was begging him to go upstairs and comfort him.

Spike looked at Jacob's confused look and said, "Look mate, I know it's hard."

Jacob growled at Spike and whispered, "I just want to see him again and I want him to accept me."

"Yeah the boy does have a great smell to him don't he?" Spike said happily, "Drove me mad half the time."

Jacob looked at Spike and said, "You're weird, not like the Cullen's."

Spike chuckled deeply and said, "Take that as a compliment I think I will."

Giles sighed, "If Xander doesn't want to leave Forks what can we do?"

Jacob growled, "What do you mean leave?"

Emmett looked up and said, "They came to take him back to their place."

Spike held his hands up and said, "I just wanted to see if my Dru was here."

Giles said, "I believed that Xander would be better off in Sunnydale with his friends."

Alice grinned and said, "Well, we are his friends too you know?"

Spike looked up at Alice and said, "By the way; why haven't you found Dru and Caleb yet?"

Alice said, "Usually I could have a vision of where they are hiding but that Drusilla blocks my visions for the most part."

Spike nodded and said betting that's why you're not going super speed round the place looking for them either

Giles looked at Spike and said, "You said that they were more powerful than your line, correct?"

"Yeah, usually are but my line has a couple of advantages none the least is number, Dru must have created tonnes of fledges," Spike said.

Giles nodded and then asked, "Alice, where is the rest of your family?"

"Oh, Carlisle is at work, Esme is at the library, Jasper and Edward are looking for where the fledges are coming from and finally Rosalie is keeping an eye on Xander upstairs," Alice said cheerfully.

Giles just sat there, surprised by this new turn of events, 'Why didn't the watchers council know about these vampires?'

Xander was still lying in his room, thinking about what could happen, it's not like he ever had that much luck with the girls and Jacob always treated him like he valued his opinion on things.

"This was so messed up," Xander growled, he loved Forks; he was even considering living here and actually wanted to live here.

Xander walked downstairs and saw Jacob look up at him hopefully and Xander thought he felt safer with Jacob around and sat next to Jacob.

"So Xander," Jacob asked with hesitation, "do you think you could accept me in your life?"

Xander nodded shyly and said, "Yeah, I might be able to but let's take it slow."

Jacob grinned broadly and pulled Xander close to him, Xander said, "Wow, your skin's warm."

"Thanks Xander," Jacob said, "our skin's always warm," Jacob started looking at anyone to dare try to take his imprinted away.

Alice looked at the two and jumped up for joy, she was so happy, this was making the vision she had coming to pass; Xander and Jacob were going to be so happy together, she could tell.

Giles sighed, this was getting SO confusing, apparently there were two seers; both who had different visions about Xander.

The door opened up and Giles saw two people come in: a young girl with brown hair and a pale boy with bronze hair.

"Hi there," the girl said to him, "I'm Bella Swan."

"Uh, Rupert Giles, at your service."

The bronze haired boy said, "I'm Edward Cullen."

Giles gave a polite nod to him too and then saw Edward suddenly glare at Spike and said, "Alice, you let one of them in?

Alice smiled and said, "Oh, he's going to help us with Drusilla."

Edward looked at Spike with distrust in his eyes.

Bella stared at Spike and smiled, "So, you're one of the other types of vampire then?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah, I am pet."

"Wow," Bella said softly, "you look so different from the Cullen's."

Spike grinned, "Yeah, save for the bursting into flames thing, we could pass for human as long as there isn't a mirror around."

"So," Giles said, "Miss Swan tell me a bit about yourself?"

Bella grinned and said, "Well I am almost 18, Edward and I have been dating for awhile."

"Well, you got yourself a keeper there," Spike said.

"Thank you," Bell said grinning brightly at Spike.

"Oi, it's nice to see a woman who doesn't want me staked," Spike said.

Xander looked up and said, "Uhh, Spike what are you eating if you can't bite humans thanks to that thing in your head?"

Spike grumbled, "Pigs blood from the butchers, doesn't taste that good."

Alice grinned, "We drink animal blood too."

Edward looked up, "You get blood from the butchers?"

"Yeah," Spike said, "but it ain't good blood."

Xander sat closer to Jacob, he was getting more and more nervous about what Drusilla was up to as she was an nut job but mostly he was grateful that the Cullen's were on his side, he didn't want to get on their bad sides.

"Hey, wait a minute," Xander said, "what are you doing back in Sunnydale? I thought you left after Drusilla left you."

Spike said, "I heard a rumour about the jewel of Amara but when Harmony and I found the place where it was supposed to be, it was gone."

Xander said, "Wow, where did it go?"

Spike shrugged and said, "Some lucky shmuck probably found it and doesn't know what it is."

That night Xander was relaxing and about to go to sleep when Bella came in and looked at Xander.

"Xander, can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked quietly.

"Sure thing Bella," Xander said as he stretched out.

"It's something I have noticed, some people are acting odd in town," Bella said quietly.

Xander perked up and said, "Weird? How?"

"It's like a lot of people are more, well, fanatical. My dad had to stop an assault on one of the La Pushe residents," Bella said softly.

"I thought the people in Forks got along with La Pushe? Xander said.

Bella nearly screamed, "They did but it's like, oh," she sighed, "I don't know; everyone's gone crazy."

Xander said, "Something like this happened in Sunnydale; it was some demon that caused everyone to go paranoid and cause something like the Salem witch hunts, three of my friends were nearly burned literally at the stake."

Bella looked at Xander like he was crazy and said, "Your town is REALLY messed up!!!"

Xander and Bella laughed together and Xander said, "But really the timing is WAY too occidental to be an accident."

Bella nodded and said, "It's not much right now right now but it seems to be growing."

"Maybe we should look into it," Xander said.

Bella laughed, "Sorry, if you attempt to leave the house I'm pretty sure some of the Cullen's are good with knots."

Xander sighed, "That is true but we have to find out what's going on in town."

Bella sighed and said, "Good night Xander, I gotta get to sleep."

Xander reached into one of his suitcases and handed Bella a steel cross and a stake and said, "I may not be much with the fighting but I can teach you tomorrow night."

Bella looked at the shining steel cross and admired its beauty and said, "Where did you get this?"

Xander said, "Oh, I, uhh, made it in shop class."

Bella held it up to the light and admired the workmanship that went into it, she said, "Did you ever consider staying with metalworking?"

"No, why?" Xander asked her; curious about what she would say.

"Because you big goof you have talent in it," Bella laughed.

Xander thought it over and said, "Maybe I'll get back into it one day."

As Bella left, Xander said, "Be careful out there tonight."

"Don't worry about me Xander; I got Edward to see me home safely."

Meanwhile in the Church, Caleb looked at the prone body of Mike Newton and laughed lightly, the boy was so easy to bring in to the Church and he looked at Drusilla and said, "So Momma, when's my baby boy going to wake up?"

"Soon my baby," she said as she caressed the boy's face, "and he shall find out the weaknesses of my kitten's protectors," as she slipped onto Mike's finger the Jewel of Amara, she began sing, "Soon we shall have the perfect little mouse to find out their secrets."

Caleb saw his fledge open his eyes and said, "Welcome to your new life Mr Newton."

Mike's eyes turned golden and he looked at the two other vampires puzzled and said, "What do you want me to do then?"

TBC

Please rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 5

Xander snored quietly in his room, sprawled all over the bed; he was unaware about the fight going on with Giles and the Cullen's about his safety.

"Now see here Mr Cullen," Giles said quietly, "we need to get Xander back to Sunnydale."

Spike snorted and said, "Watcher, he's safer here, his mate will protect him and these vampires will protect him too."

Giles sighed and said, "But it's hard for me to believe that he doesn't want to come home."

Spike vamped out and yelled, "ENOUGH!!! That girl Alice says he's safer here and I believe her."

Jacob glared at Spike for raising his voice like that; he didn't want Xander to be frightened anymore than he was already.

Spike realized his mistake and said, "Sorry, about yelling."

Carlisle said, "It's alright, we have to make a plan on how to deal with all of these fledges."

Spike said, "Not much to deal with: you stake them with wood or remove their heads and they're dust."

Bella was sitting next to Edward, who had decided to keep her at his place for the night, she was still admiring the cross that Xander had given her when Edward noticed; he touched it and said, "Where did you get this?"

Bella smiled and said, "Xander made it in shop, he told me."

Spike went over to take a look and snarled a bit, "Now that's metalworking! If the whelp made it he has talent."

Giles looked at it and started to polish his glasses and said, "I think I may have a theory about why Drusilla maybe after Xander."

The Cullen's looked at Giles curiously and Giles said, "Back in the Middle Ages when the Norse were invading England the Watchers council heard about certain metalworkers, they had been called 'Runic Smiths.' At first we thought it was a hereditary position from father to son but after we well interrogated a captured Runic Smith we found out the Rune magic as it was practiced by them was actually quite random, seemingly manifesting in people and families who had no ties to the Norse; who believed that people who gained these powers were blessed by the gods and the dark faeries. One of the talents was a sudden affinity for metalworking."

Spike looked at Giles and said, "If the whelp had this power why didn't you lot notice it?"

"Well, I was more focused on Buffy and Willow regretfully," Giles replied, "but that doesn't matter, it could explain it."

Alice grinned, looking at the steel cross, it was really beautifully done.

Carlisle said, "This is all fascinating but why would Drusilla want Xander then?"

"Because a Runic Smith created the gem of Amara," Giles said, "and I am willing to bet another one could create more gems of Amara."

Spike spat out and thought about what Drusilla would do with that many gems of Amara and that frightened him, 'Oh, that is NOT good,' he thought.

"Please," Spike almost pleaded, "Tell me this Runic, or whatever it is is like the slayer essence and it goes away if you die?"

"No," Giles said softly, "we have had heard rumours of vampiric Runic Smiths and, I might add, this ability is not picky if it's used for evil."

Meanwhile, Jacob walked up stairs and saw Xander's room door was open, he came in and saw Xander sleeping quietly, he decided to walk away when Xander woke up and asked, "What time is it?"

Jacob said, "Sorry Xander didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright, just a lil cold is all," Xander said, trying to pull more blankets over himself.

Jacob said, "Need a little bit of company? I am pretty warm."

Xander mumbled, "Get in or stay out, letting out the hot air."

Jacob grinned and slid in the blankets with Xander and wrapped his arms around Xander, who snuggled into his arms snoring contentedly. This was paradise; having his imprinted in his arms listening to Xander's breathing and heart beat, the last thing he heard before falling to sleep was, "Warm."

Alice crept up to see how Xander was and saw Jacob in bed with Xander, with his arms wrapped around the other man. If she could have turned red she would have.

The next morning the Cullen's decided to see if Xander really was a Runic Smith, they got some materials for him.

Xander stretched, he felt warm and felt arms around him. He vaguely remembered Jacob coming in, he turned around and saw Jacob looking at him and said, "How did you sleep Xander?"

'Well,' Xander thought, 'I slept like a baby,' he looked at Jacob and said, "I slept well, uhh you?" he managed to eep out.

Jacob grinned and got up and he looked at Xander and said, "We should definitely do that again."

Xander blankly nodded still remembering how safe he felt in Jacob's arms and walked to the bathroom to have a cold shower.

When he finished he came down and saw everyone staring at him and Xander said, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Giles said, "I just want to confirm something about you Xander."

"With what?" Xander asked curiously.

Carlisle took Xander downstairs into the basement and Xander saw a makeshift forge and tools of the blacksmithing trade.

Xander said, "When did you build this?"

Alice laughed and said, "When you don't have to sleep you can do a lot of things."

Xander muttered, "Oh, okay," as he looked at the stuff confused.

Giles said, "We want you to make something with the tools, like you did with Ms Swan's cross."

"Sure thing," Xander said as he took his shirt off and put on the apron, he ignored Spike's whistle and grabbed the hammer. He started the forge and began to heat it up, he placed the steel bar into the forge and began to heat it up watching as the metal began to melt, he took his hammer and began to hammer the steel bar into the shape of a dagger blade, as he began to engrave certain runes on it the Cullen's noticed blue energy form runes on his skin and began to cool the blade.

After a couple of hours he smiled and said, "How's this?"

Giles took a look at the knife blade and noticed how beautifully made it was and said, "Xander, this is beautiful."

"So," Bella asked, "does that mean that he's a Runic Smith?"

Giles nodded quietly and said, "It does seem likely and, I might add, Runic Smith is only what we know them as."

Xander said, "**WHOA!!** What's this about the Runic Smith?"

Giles quickly told Xander what he ended up telling the Cullen's last night and Xander said, "So, if Dru gets me it's basically bad then?"

"Yes Xander, to put it mildly," Giles said, "They could use you to make replicas of the Gem of Amara."

"Yeah, I heard Spike talking about that yesterday. What is it?" Xander asked.

"Damn it!! I didn't explain that yesterday," Giles said.

Spike said, "I'll tell you what it is; it's the holy grail of the vampires of my line, with it sunlight and stakes can't kill whoever has it."

Xander winced and muttered, "Wow, I hope it was destroyed."

"Yes," Giles said, "but it was also reportedly created by Runic Smiths like you."

"So what? Drusilla thinks I can make more of them?" Xander asked.

"Yes Xander," Giles said sadly, looking at Xander's reaction.

"Damn it!!" Xander growled, "I will **_NOT_** be mass producing those gems."

Spike said, "Whelp, with Dru you might not get a choice. Remember Acthala? She tricked the watcher into telling Angelus the secrets to awaking it."

"And," Alice added, "If you are turned the demon might just do it anyways."

Xander paled and said, "Would it be alright if I went to my room for awhile?"

Carlisle nodded and said, "Xander, we'll call you when we are ready to discuss a plan of action."

Xander walked up to his room and saw Jacob sitting there waiting for him, Jacob noticed the worried look on Xander's face and asked, "What happened Xander?"

"It's kind of messed up; Drusilla seems to think I am some kind of mystical metalworker," Xander said, "and she might be able use me to make special gems for her type of vamps."

Jacob nodded and pulled Xander back into his arms, holding him until Xander started to feel the stress leave him, "Hey Xander," Jacob said, "Xander, did you wanna stay here until you feel better?"

Xander nodded and snuggled close, mumbled something about warm and fell to sleep.

Back at the church, Caleb was watching Mike Newton drain the blood out of a young girl, he said, "That's a good boy; eat up, good and strong."

Drusilla came in and said, "Oh my beautiful grand baby, soon kitten will be with us and we shall all have stones like you do," as she caressed Mike's face.

Mike looked up at Drusilla and said, "Uhh mummy, when I get the Cullen's for you I want Bella for myself."

Caleb grinned and said, "Remember; don't let the woman sway you, no woman can be rightly trusted, cept for momma of course."

Mike growled, feeling the change go over his face revealing his ridges and golden eyes.

Caleb said, "Well what have we told you about keeping your true face secret."

Mike snarled and turned his face back to normal and said, "Sorry dad."

Dru stopped and said, "Don't worry poppet, when kitten comes everything shall be posies and roses for us."

TBC

A/N I had to come up with a reason why Drusilla would be after Xander other than the fact she wanted a new baby so I hope you like my idea and as always rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 6

Xander woke up again in Jacob's arms and he wasn't freaking out like he thought he would, he liked this feeling being held by Jacob, he felt safe and relaxed.

"Hey," Jacob whispered into Xander's ear, "you alright?"

Xander smiled and said, "Yeah I'm fine, just really relaxed."

Jacob sighed with contentment; his imprinted was starting to accept him. 'Would Xander want to stay in Forks?' Jacob wondered, 'Or would he go home eventually? Oh well, I will go with Xander anywhere, just so long as I could keep Xander close to me.'

Xander looked up at Jacob and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Jacob smiled and said, "Just wondering, after we kill these vamps what are you going to do? Stay here or go back to Sunnydale?"

Xander thought it over and Forks was more like home now and Sunnydale had way too many bad memories but it had the girls and his so called 'family,' he could definitely live without his parents but he would miss the girls but then again he would miss Forks more and if he did go back would Jacob come with him?

"Not sure," Xander said, "I have friends in Sunnydale but Forks is more like home."

Jacob pulled Xander closer to him and said, "Ever considered living on La Pushe?"

Xander smiled shyly and said, "Never been there, closest I was to there was on that day we met on the beach."

"Yeah, I remember that," Jacob said, "I actually imprinted on you that day but I wasn't sure until Bella told me about that vamp that was after you."

"Drusilla is crazy and dangerous, I mean she tried to turn me once," Xander sighed as he felt Jacob's hand running through his hair.

"Tried to turn you, why Xander?" Jacob asked fearful of the answer.

Xander muttered, "My girlfriend dumped me and I did something stupid and had a witch friend try a love spell and it _really_ backfired."

Jacob kept stroking Xander's hair and whispered, "What happened?"

"It caused _every_ woman in town to come after me," Xander almost laughed, "except the one I actually wanted and then they tried to rip me apart."

Jacob said, "Ouch!! But what does this have to do with Drusilla?"

"That's when she started to notice me," Xander said, "I never told anyone this but sometimes I saw Drusilla outside my house, just staring at it."

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?" Jacob almost yelled, angry that Xander never told this to anyone.

"It's really complicated to explain," Xander said, "but we were all going through some tough times."

"Well if Drusilla wants you she goes through me," Jacob said holding Xander close to him, feeling more protective of Xander."

Xander sighed and said, "Don't say that, I would feel terrible if you or any of my friends died because of me, I don't know what I would do."

Jacob's heart was swelling with pride and love for Xander; he would protect his imprinted mate.

"So Xander," Jacob asked, "what else is there you want to tell me?"

Xander grinned and said, "Well, a mantis woman attempted to mate with me and eat me."

"Stop joking around Xander," Jacob laughed.

"Who's joking? The mantis woman tried to eat me, and then there was an Incan mummy," Xander laughed.

"How about I go and ask that friend of yours from Sunnydale about that?" Jacob playfully growled.

"Go for it," Xander said, snickering about what Giles would tell Jacob.

Jacob got up and walked out of the room to go talk to Giles.

Giles was busy examining the dagger that Xander had made; the blade was unnaturally sharp and well made. Xander had real talent and he should see if Xander could forge a sword or a suit of armour, but still he couldn't understand why Xander wanted to stay here, Sunnydale was his home and he would eventually miss it soon enough but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Giles went to open the door and saw it was that shifter boy, he said, "Can I help you?"

"Xander's been messing with me about his past dates," Jacob said, almost praying that it was all jokes.

Giles smiled softly and asked, "Did he tell you about the Mantis lady?"

Jacob listened to Giles's horror stories about Xander's love life and realized that it was a miracle that Xander was still willing to date.

Giles laughed and said, "A couple of months ago his date to the prom came looking for him, she kept saying that she couldn't get him out of her mind."

"Well she is going to have go through me to get to Xander," Jacob growled.

"I doubt you have to worry much about Anya," Giles said, "I think she just wanted to cling to Xander, she doesn't know anyone else really and needed something to hold on to."

Jacob said, "Well, I'm going back to Xander."

"Perhaps you could help me understand why Xander doesn't want to come home Mr Black?" Giles asked.

"Because I think this is his home now," Jacob said.

As Jacob left, Giles was left there thinking about what Jacob had said, he could understand a bit now but he worried about what the girls would say.

Jacob walked up to Xander's room and saw Xander sitting up, looking out the window at the cloudy night. He walked behind Xander and growled, "Is there anything else I should know about exes?"

"So," Xander said, "Giles did tell you the truth about the tragedy that is Xander Harris's love life?"

Jacob whispered, "Let's get back to bed."

Xander nodded as he headed towards the bed.

Jacob sighed while watching Xander walk back to the bed, he asked, "Do you think you would ever head back to Sunnydale? I mean your family is there right?"

"If you meant my friends? Yeah. My family? I would really have no problem if I never saw them again," Xander said as Jacob's arms wrapped around him.

Jacob just stared at Xander with a curious look, Xander had never talked about his family and he decided to ask some questions.

"Xander, could I ask some questions?" Jacob whispered.

"Sure," Xander said, getting more relaxed.

"First of all; you have taken to letting me cuddle you pretty quickly," Jacob said.

Xander thought it over and said, "You're right, I have. Maybe its part of the imprinting process? Or it could be that you're like a big warm teddy bear."

Jacob said, "We could talk to the elders about the imprinting process, and about me being a teddy bear? I'm not sure how to take that."

Xander muttered, "Take it as a compliment."

"And second; what's your family like?" Jacob asked.

Xander's face darkened and said, "Let's just say that some of the scars on my back didn't come from demons and leave it at that, okay?"

Jacob sighed; he still had a lot to learn about Xander.

"But," Xander suddenly said, "I wanted to ask you about Forks? Bella said it's getting weird, like there's a tension in the air."

Jacob growled, 'Bella was right,' he thought, 'there was some tension growing in the air in Forks and it was getting worse; several members of the Quileute were attacked,' Xander saw Jacob's face contort a bit in anger.

Xander said, "I heard some people were attacked, did you know them?"

Jacob nodded and listed the names in his head and realized that some of them were members of the pack but it was always random, it was like they were trying to cause more trouble.

Xander felt Jacob's arms tighten around him and he said, "Xander, you have to stay here for your own safety."

Jacob was surprised when Xander said angrily, "If you use the words; 'fray adjacent' or anything like that I will leave and take my chances with Drusilla and whatever else."

Xander went to sleep, still a bit angry about people feeling like they had to protect him. He tried to wriggle free but he realized that Jacob's hold was way to strong, he sighed.

The next morning, Xander woke up and felt that Jacob still there, though he was fast asleep, Xander began to move out of Jacob's arms, he liked the guy, 'No,' he thought, 'I love the guy but I can handle myself,' and as he got out he saw Alice waiting for him.

"Uhh, hi Alice," Xander said quietly.

Alice said, "Xander come with me please," as she grabbed his hand, dragging him to a room where they could talk in private. As they got to the room where she had picked out she turned and said, "Xander, I want you to know why we are protecting you."

Xander just cast his head down and said, "I know; because I am one of these 'Runic Smiths.'

"No and in fact I didn't know about that until that Giles guy spoke of it," Alice said.

"Then why?" Xander asked, "Please tell me?"

"I have had two visions: one where you get turned by Drusilla and you do a lot of bad things," Alice said.

"Care to go into details?" Xander asked.

"No," Alice simply said.

"And this other vision?" Xander asked getting curious.

"I see you with Jacob, you two are happy and close friends to our family," Alice said.

Xander said, "So these are visions of a possible future or is it certain?"

Alice smiled and said, "I am not sure but I still don't want you getting turned by Drusilla."

"Well, I agree on that," Xander said.

Alice added, "And don't be angry with Jacob, he just wants you to be safe."

"It just brings up bad memories," Xander said remembering the last year of high school.

Alice smiled and said, "Don't live in the past Xander," as she walked away.

Xander then asked, "Can I ask if Bella told you what's happening in town?"

Alice nodded and said, "Edward and I are going to look into it."

Meanwhile at the Church, Mike was watching his sire and grandsire talk about their plans for the future, he sure as hell didn't know who this 'kitten' was but he must be something interesting if they were after him.

Caleb said, "Look Momma, I don't rightly know why we aren't just taking my lil brother from those other vampires?"

Drusilla said, "Naughty boy, good things come to those who wait and now we wait, kitten shall come to us and he shall bare his neck to us and then we shall all be one big happy family."

"Well," Caleb said, "I better be getting ready to cause our little religious warriors to go into another frenzy."

Drusilla saw Mike watching her from the shadows and she said, "Come, dance with grand mummy."

Mike walked towards her and she grabbed him and began to dance in a classical ballroom style. She said, "When kitten joins us the first to go is that nasty slayer then we shall visit daddy and remove his soul and we shall sing our dark songs until the stars start dripping blood.

TBC

Please rate and review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Warning: Just a little M/M kissing

Chapter 7

Jacob frowned when he couldn't feel Xander in his arms; he got up and saw that the bed was empty. He was about to begin a frantic search when Alice stopped him and said, "Jacob, he's alright, just a little mad that you tried to force him to hide while his friends are in danger."

"It's just that he could die or worse," Jacob said quietly, he couldn't right now imagine Xander laying dead in an alley somewhere.

"Yes and if we force him to stay where it's safe he is going to try to run and that will happen," Alice said.

"So how do I make it up to him then?" Jacob said.

Alice laughed lightly and said, "No one's at fault here. You two just need to get rid of some of your stubborn attitudes but I might add he is partial to chocolate."

Jacob nodded and tracked Xander's scent; it was coming from the kitchen. As he walked out he saw Xander talking to Emmett, Xander saw Jacob come in and he wanted to leave but he wanted try explain to Jacob about what got him so mad last night.

'Damn it,' Jacob thought, 'he's still mad at me,' "Xander," he said. "Please, I am sorry about what I said last night."

Xander sighed and grabbed Jacob's hand and looked at Emmett, "I'll talk to you later Emmett."

He led Jacob to his temporary bedroom and said, "Okay Jacob, let me tell you why I got so mad last night."

Jacob said, "Xander you don't have to explain."

"Yes I do," Xander almost yelled, "last year, my friends were fighting to keep the hellmouth sealed and they were afraid for me so basically they lied to me about what was going on."

Jacob couldn't believe what happened; on one hand he could see his friend's point of view but to lie to Xander that was bad enough, they should have just come straight with him.

"So what happened Xander?" Jacob asked.

"Well the hellmouth stayed closed but there was a zombie gang, and yes I mean zombie gang, that tried to blow up the school but I managed to stop them," Xander said.

"Did you tell your friends?" Jacob asked.

"No," Xander said, "I doubt they would have believed me."

Jacob looked at Xander and said, "If they were friends they would have believed and Xander, if I try to protect you it's going to be because I want to make sure you are safe."

Xander was about to leave when Jacob pulled him towards him and kissed him deeply, Xander felt Jacob's tongue explore his mouth, he parted his lips to allow Jacob more access and as he felt Jacob's hand caress his cheeks he looked into Jacob's eyes and saw nothing but love and support.

Giles was looking for Xander to see if he could try his hand at forging again when he heard Xander talking, as he opened the door he saw Xander in a _very_ passionate embrace with Jacob, "Oh dear, I guess that is one reason why he doesn't want to go home."

Xander broke away from Jacob and hugged Jacob and said, "That was incredible, not even Cordy was like that."

Jacob briefly wondered who Cordelia was as he held on to his mate, 'Oh well,' he thought, 'Xander's past wasn't the issue anymore.'

Xander said, "But Jacob, before we can focus on our newfound relationship we have to stop Drusilla first."

Jacob said, "Yeah, that's important alright but you'll still let me cuddle you, right?"

Xander smiled and said, "Hell yeah," as he went to walk out of the room to where the others were trying to figure out what was happening in town.

Spike looked at Xander and thought to himself, 'This place has been good for the whelp, he really should stay or at least have his mate come back with him.' He looked at Jacob and knew the shifter wouldn't let the Slayer and Red turn him into the doughnut boy again.

"So," Carlisle said, "Bella has told us about all the attacks in town, right?"

Xander was deep in thought, he suddenly remembered something and said, "Giles, when Drusilla killed Kendra didn't she use a mental trick to hypnotize her?"

Giles almost screamed, BLOODY HELL, your right!!! The Watchers council has reported many times on her psychic abilities."

Alice said, "But to affect this many people she has to have access to a place where people gather and there aren't that many places like that in Forks."

Jasper said, "Well if it's a small group then maybe they are members of a group."

Xander said, "Like a church?"

Jacob thought about it and said, "Most of the people had a fanatical light in their eyes."

Bella said, "It is the church. That's where dad said most of the people doing the attacks were coming from," she looked at everyone and said, "What? Dad hated that church since the new minister came in."

"New minister?" Xander asked, "What happened to the last minister?"

"You mean Patrick? Carlisle said he disappeared and this new one came in, a couple of the nurses in the hospital are actually quite taken with him. I believe the words rugged and handsome were used."

"Right now we have only suspicions, it would be bad if we confronted the minister without proof," Giles said.

"So," Jacob said, "we keep Xander here until we are ready?"

Spike smirked and said, "That sounds like a plan to me."

So as the Cullen's discussed their plans, Drusilla was forming her own plans to gain Xander into their fold.

She looked at Mike and said, "Soon, Kitten and his fiends will come here and you must weave webs of lies to deceive them and separate the kitten from his guardian wolf."

Mike growled, "Who's this guardian wolf?"

Drusilla grinned madly and said, "He's the kitten's strength and his weakness, my kitten will do anything to keep his wolf safe and we shall grab the wolf and kitten shall follow to keep him safe."

Caleb grinned and held out a silver sword and said, "Momma, I hope that legend about werewolves and silver is true?"

Drusilla smiled insanely, dancing around saying, "And we shall have a nice wolf rug."

Back at the Cullen's house, Xander was by himself trying to figure out how he could help, other than with his Runic Smith abilities, when Spike came in and saw Xander sitting down thinking.

"Oi whelp, what are you thinking about?" Spike asked gently.

"Just about things," Xander said, "and what are you doing here anyways?"

"Just thinking, it would be a mistake for you to go back to Sunnydale, that place was never any good for you," Spike said softly.

"I don't want to go back, really, except to get my stuff and see the girls and, of course, Joyce but not to live there, not again. My future is in Forks, my past is in Sunnydale," Xander said.

Spike looked at Xander and smirked, "And it doesn't hurt that you got a very handsome mate here."

"No it doesn't," Xander said and then added, "what if we have to dust Drusilla?"

"I made my peace with that a long time ago," Spike said.

Xander said, "I am going to spend some time with Jacob before we leave tomorrow," and left Spike alone.

'Hmm,' Spike thought, 'maybe I would move up here after all that business with Adam was done with, maybe the whelp wouldn't mind if I moved up here.'

TBC

A/N so I will most likely have Xander live permanently in Forks so how do you guys think the girls will take that and his relationship with Jacob?

Poll question: Should Spike move to Forks?

Please rate and review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Warning: Just a tiny bit of smut in this fic.

Chapter 8

Xander found Jacob waiting for him in the bedroom they were sharing, Jacob looked at Xander and smiled, "I am so glad you are willing to talk to me still."

"Why wouldn't I talk to my big cuddly teddy bear?" Xander smiled.

"Again, not a bear," Jacob said as he took Xander in his arms, "I'm a wolf, your wolf, remember that."

Xander went close to Jacob and whispered, "Alright wolf boy," as he got on the bed.

Jacob got in behind him and said, "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

"Not beautiful," Xander growled, "handsome, sure."

Jacob smiled as he took Xander back into his arms.

They lay together in bed when Xander heard Jacob whisper, "I love holding you."

Xander said, "Just let me go for minute, okay?" Smiling at Jacob's pout but grinned as Jacob realized he was taking his clothes off, except for his underwear.

Jacob looked at Xander and said, "There a reason you're tormenting me Xander?"

"Oh, how am I tormenting you?" Xander smirked.

"Those underwear should be off too," Jacob said with the lust making his voice hoarse and his throat drying up.

Xander got back into Jacob's arms and said, "That's so you have a reason to live when we face Drusilla."

Jacob looked at Xander's nearly naked body and felt his cock come alive, his body was screaming at him to claim Xander and how to show his mate what love was.

"So," Xander said, "what are you thinking about?"

Jacob growled and muttered, "You don't want to know what I am thinking about."

"Oh," Xander said playfully, "you can tell me."

"Okay Xander but you will regret it. I want you so bad and when this vamp is gone you and I are going to a nice secluded place and you won't be wearing a stitch of clothing for at least a week," Jacob whispered.

Xander grinned and said, "Sounds fun."

Jacob smiled and said, "It will be fun, for both of us."

As the two slept together Alice smiled; it was good that the two of them found each other, she walked out and saw Spike sitting by himself and looking at the moonlit forest and said, "Hello Spike, how are you?"

"Alright love, how's the whelp?" Spike asked.

"It's a good thing you can't smell the pheromones those two are putting out," Alice laughed.

Spike said, "I can, even here, it's intoxicating and I don't know how you lot can stand it?"

Alice looked at Spike and said, "Sunnydale wasn't good for Xander, was it?"

"Sunnyhell isn't good for anyone," Spike growled, "it is a vile place that sucks the good out of people and leaves them twisted shadows of what they were."

Alice said, "You seem alright and nice."

Spike growled, "I ain't nice, I am the big bad," and made a claw with his hand and a growling sound, "but truthfully I hate it in Sunnydale."

Alice smiled and sat next to Spike and said, "So you're thinking of moving up here?"

"Yeah, I am actually, this is a nice town," Spike said, "good people and after we kill the fledges that Dru made I would be the only one of my line up here."

Alice looked into the future and saw Spike coming in and visiting them and smiling and Jacob treating Xander very good."

Spike said, "Having a vision are you?"

Alice said, "You can tell when people are looking into the future?"

"Seen it often enough with my Dru," Spike growled.

"I don't like Drusilla," Alice said, "She makes me uncomfortable."

"You've met, have you?" Spike asked.

"Yes, around the time I was transformed into a vampire she came to me and said; 'one day we shall be on opposite sides' and she said something about that I should have been hers and then she walked away," Alice said.

"Oi, it's good you weren't hers," Spike said, "One Drusilla is bad enough, two would be, well, _horrible_."

Alice nodded and said, "Well, I don't have the body for those dresses anyways."

Spike laughed and said, "If you don't mind, I have to get to sleep."

Alice looked surprised, "You sleep?"

"Yeah, our kind sleeps," Spike said patting Alice on the head as he left, he saw Jasper staring at Alice and said, "You got yourself a good girl."

Jasper nodded and went down by Alice and said, "You love Spike don't you?"

Alice nodded but added, "Like a big brother actually. I wonder if he will move up here."

Jasper said, "I hope he does because I like him too; his honesty is refreshing."

Back at Giles's room, Giles was reading one of Carlisle's books when Spike came in and looked at him. Giles looked at him and asked, "Can I help you Spike?"

Spike sighed and said, "Watcher, why don't you and I consider moving off the mouth?"

Giles smiled and said, "Trust me, I have considered it and it's not like Willow or Buffy needs me there anymore."

"Don't know rightly about that," Spike said, "all of them Scoobies are like your children, and you're their Da, just as Joyce is their mom."

Giles smiled at Spike and said, "I want you to go with the Cullen's after Drusilla is done with, they would be good for you."

Spike said, "But what about the Initiative? Don't you still need my help with them?"

"No, I personally think what they did to you was monstrous," Giles said calmly, "and I would rather them not get their hands on you again."

"What?" Spike almost screamed.

"Because they are essentially starving you by inserting that damned chip in," Giles said, "if it was me I would kill you, not make you suffer like this."

"Thanks, I guess," Spike said kind of freaking out at what Giles had said.

"You're very welcome Spike," Giles snickered and said, "I still like you more than I like Angel."

Spike laughed, "Of course I am much more likable then Peaches."

Back in Xander and Jacob's room, Xander was content lying in Jacob's arms; he felt the other man breath and that calmed him down before they had to face Drusilla. He was grateful that Jacob imprinted on him, he didn't know what he would do if Jacob hadn't been there.

Jacob was content; he had his mate in his arms and the feeling was incredible, he finally understood what the Elders were talking about when they told him how he would feel when he imprinted; he felt complete, no one would take his Xander from him.

And for the first time in days Xander's dreams were not troubled by visions of Drusilla but were dreams of Jacob and him together, the imprinting process had created a strong bond between them. It was as if they had been together for years.

Carlisle was talking Esme about what they would do after Drusilla was defeated, they would find a new place to live.

"It's the best thing to do; Drusilla's rampage has tainted this place and afterwards the people will be looking for something and someone to blame," Carlisle said sadly.

Esme nodded and said, "I'll miss this place though and I am sure the children will too."

Carlisle said, "I was thinking of asking Xander and Jacob to join us."

"Oh, that would be wonderful Carlisle," Esme smiled, "I would love to have Xander and Jacob come with us."

"Well remember, it will be their choice Esme," Carlisle said.

"I know but I would love to have them with us Carlisle," Esme said happily.

All too soon the next day came. Alice, Jacob and Bella along with Edward decided to check out the church to try to rule it out as a source of the crazed townspeople, they walked towards the church when Mike Newton stepped in front of them and said, "Hey guys, where are you going?"

Edward looked at Mike and he couldn't place his finger on it but something was a bit _off_ about Mike, he didn't seem like himself and as he looked at Mike's hand he noticed a ring on it and he felt a twinge of something.

Mike looked at Edward, pleased that the other vampire was so put off by him but he noticed Bella and Jacob were glaring at him.

Bella felt the cross that Xander had given her start to warm up and it was sending out a feeling of wrongness coming from Mike.

While Jacob's senses were screaming at him to rip the blonde kid apart, he just seemed off, he knew Mike Newton and this wasn't him; _this was someone else._

Mike grinned; he had his own plans for the Cullen's, Mummy and Daddy dearest and this 'kitten' they kept talking about. He could smell someone on Jacob, something definitely male. 'Ooh,' he thought, "Jacob has a boyfriend, cute and it was most likely that kitten.'

"Hey Newton," Edward growled, "What's it to you to know where we are going?"

"Just curious actually," Mike said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Jacob said, "Just stay out of our way Mike."

He enacted his first plan and said, "Oh Jacob, I think not. If you are going to the church I have to stop you or weave webs of lies to distract you."

Alice looked at him and sadly realized what happened, "Oh Mike," she said, "I am so sorry this happened to you."

"Really short stuff?" Mike sneered, "Kinda glad one of you figured it out," he started to laugh as his face changed, the four of them jumped back when they saw the ridges, fangs and golden eyes.

Bella nearly screamed; Xander's vampires weren't like the Cullen's at all, _they were monsters. _

"What's wrong Bella?" Mike laughed, "Not pretty enough for you?"

Edward hated Mike but this fate was too much for a kid his age, he stepped in front of Bella and said, "Mike, if you are still Mike, you go through me to get to Bella."

"Hmm, not sure I want her anymore, I kind of want to see what Mummy wants with 'kitten'," Mike said with a lewd look in his eyes, "So why don't you bunch tell me or maybe I can find him myself and, well, get the information out of kitten."

Jacob was starting to get pissed off; this guy was threatening his Xander. He was about to attack when Alice said, "No, that's what he wants."

"Right again shortie," Mike said, "but right now I think I'll ask you nicely."

Alice looked at Mike and said, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"While first of all," Mike sneered, "why don't you tell me why this guy called 'Kitten' is so damned **IMPORTANT!!!?**"

"Didn't Drusilla tell you?" Alice asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"You try to get a straight answer out of her," Mike sneered, "its all 'the stars say this' or 'Kitten shall bare his neck to me,'" he said mimicking Drusilla's voice

Bella's cross began to vibrate noticeably and the runes that Xander had unconsciously carved in it began to activate and glow a brilliant blue.

Mike looked at the steel cross and said, "What the _hell_ is that thing doing!!?"

The cross radiated a blue light that blasted Mike down, everyone looked at the steel cross in shock as it stopped it's glowing.

"Oww," Mike groaned, "that _really_ hurt!!"

Bella glared and said, "That was most likely the point Mike."

Mike got up growled and said, "Bells, you're going to pay for that," as he reached for her.

Edward grabbed Mike's hand, attempting to crush it in his hand and said, "Tell us now where Drusilla is?"

Mike said, "Nice, but Eddie I am just as strong as you are now," and pushed him off growling, "Look, I actually don't really care if Drusilla and my dad are killed, if they are gone I'm free."

They looked confused, where was his loyalty to his sire and who was this 'dad' he was talking about?

Mike sneered and said, "If you're wondering why I am will to sell them out is because I hate them."

"What do you want?" Alice asked quietly and hoping it wasn't much.

"You all dead but, barring that, I want out of this stupid town!!!" Mike growled, "And the pleasure of killing grand mummy and daddy."

Again the four of them looked at Mike with surprise; he was willing to betray his own like THAT?

Edward said, "And what do you want us to do?"

Mike snarled, going into his game face personally enjoying the look of sorrow on their faces and said, "Well, I got a plan myself."

They looked at each other, not quite trusting Mike but they decided to take him back to the house. Mike snarled with pleasure; his own plans were coming together and who knows, maybe he would go to this 'Sunnydale' himself.

TBC

A/N okay guys I am going to try to finish this story first then work on my other fic I got a couple of chapters done already but I will get working them as quickly as I can

Poll Question I will most likely kill of Dru and Caleb but what do you guys want done with Mike?

Please rate and review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Warning: Brief mentions of rape.

Chapter 9

Xander was worried about Jacob, he knew Jacob would be alright, or at least he prayed that Jacob would be alright. Drusilla seemed more nuts then ever, he paced around until Spike sat him down and told him not to worry.

"Whelp, your wolf is going to be fine," Spike said softly, "I know how hard it is."

Xander walked quietly back to his room to rest while Spike watched and thought, 'What would the whelp do if Jacob died?'

Carlisle walked in and said, "It might be harder for Xander and Jacob, I have heard of imprints before but nothing this strong before."

Spike sighed, "He'll be alright, I've seen him in tougher situations than this before."

Meanwhile as Edward and his group drove back to the Cullen's, Alice looked at Mike sadly, it seemed to be such a shame when he had his whole life ahead of him.

"Hey!!" Mike growled, "Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" He was getting bothered by how she stared at him.

"Because I feel sad for Mike Newton's death," Alice said.

"Hey, I am right here!!" Mike said arrogantly.

"No," Alice said, "you're not Mike Newton; you're a demon that stole his body after he died."

Edward snarled and said, "Don't talk to him more then you have too Alice."

Alice nodded and looked at Jacob, who still most likely wanted to kill Mike for making those suggestions about hurting Xander.

Bella just sat there wondering how many other lines of vampires there were, although she knew she liked the Cullen's more then she liked Xander's vampires, though Spike seemed alright.

Jacob did want to kill Mike Newton for making to suggestions about hurting Xander.

And finally Mike thought to himself, "All I wanted to do was to be free and hunt humans whenever I wanted," as he fingered the Jewel of Amara, he knew he was unstoppable."

"So," Mike said, "when are we going to be there?"

Edward muttered, "Soon enough Mike," sighing with relief at the fact that he could see the house now.

Jacob yelled at Mike, "Just be glad that we are even doing this and you're not floating in the wind."

Xander was trying to sleep when he heard the bedroom door open; he looked up and saw Jacob come in.

Jacob pulled Xander close to him and said, "Sorry I had to leave you like that."

Xander didn't answer; he simply snuggled closer to Jacob.

Downstairs Mike looked around and said, "So _this_ is where the Cullen's live? Nice, now so where's this 'kitten'?"

Jacob and Xander came down and Mike saw Xander for the first time and Mike began to laugh and say, THIS is 'Kitten'? This is who Drusilla and dad came for? This man? What's so special about him?"

Spike looked and realized that Drusilla didn't turn him, he walked up and slapped Mike in the back of the head and said, "Show some respect pup."

"Oww!!" Mike grumbled rubbing the back of his head looking at Spike.

"I am basically your uncle boy and though I can't hurt humans I can certainly take you over my knee," Spike growled

Mike suddenly stopped talking and tried to back away when Spike grabbed him and added, "Seems like someone let their childer go wild, allowing glutting themselves on blood. That's not good, it makes them worse and now I gotta school him good and proper."

"How!!?" Mike gulped, all of his courage failing and his fear rising, he felt submissive to this vampire.

"Lucky my grandsire isn't here," Spike growled, "he would have raped you until you were bloody and broken… and _worse."_

Mike paled and had horrible thoughts of that happening to him when Spike said, "But I ain't my grandsire, I wouldn't do that to you but I _will _be beating you every time you show disrespect."

Spike then cut his arm and forced Mike to drink from the wound, he looked at the horrified looks on the Cullen's faces and said, "Your line would be too gentle with him and in this way he will become my childe. I remove his sire's claim and claim him as my own and bound him by blood to me, it will be impossible for the little bastard to betray us."

Mike lapped up the blood; it was good even better than human. He looked into his new Sire's face and Spike said, "Now your mine childe, do you understand?"

"Yes Sire," Mike said respectfully and pulled from Spike's arm.

"Good Childe," Spike said, "now you tell me what Drusilla's plans are now?"

Mike said, "Well, she and Caleb are using the church to recruit people to place the heat on the other vampires."

Spike said, "Good and now tell me about Caleb, was he the one who turned you?"

"Yes, he saw me in the church a couple of days ago and decided that he liked how I looked so he invited me and my parents to stay in," Mike said.

"Oh dear!!" Giles said, "Is that when he turned you?"

"No," Mike said with shame in his voice, "that's when he bound my parents somehow and said if I promised to let him, well, have sex with me he would let us go."

Carlisle looked horrified and had to keep his venom from rising at the description of the rape.

"And after he had finished he bit into my neck. I nearly passed out but I felt something warm being poured down my throat and after I woke up I saw him and some dark haired woman looking down at me and my parents were dead."

Spike growled and said, "Oh Dru, what did you do _this_ guy? Sounds worse than Angelus and I didn't think that were possible!!"

"So," Mike said, "what happens to me now?"

Spike said, "You will be staying here, now that we know where they are. We will handle them and then I'll decide what to do to you."

Xander looked at Mike and looked at his hand and said, "Hey Spike, what's that ring he's wearing?"

Giles looked at it and said, "Mr Newton, can I see this ring?"

Spike looked at Mike and said, "Give him the ring."

Mike looked at Giles and sighed as he passed the ring to him.

Spike nodded his approval and said, "Good."

"So," Emmett said, "when are we going to go take the dustbags out?"

Carlisle said, "When we're sure of the numbers they have."

Jacob said, "Let me call the pack in and they can bolster our numbers."

Mike looked at Spike and said, "Don't let Jacob out of your sight; one of Drusilla's plans is to capture him and make that Xander guy give himself up."

'He'd do it too,' Spike thought, 'the boy was self sacrificing for his own good and he would definitely do it for Jacob.'

Xander saw Jacob get off the phone and said, "So, your wolf pack coming?"

Jacob nodded and pulled Xander close to him and said, "So, are you coming with us?"

Xander nodded and muttered, "If my friends are going to fight I am going to fight too."

"Okay Xander, but if it gets too wild in there you run, okay?" Jacob pleaded.

"But…" Xander said, "I don't want to leave you guys."

"_Promise me!!" _Jacob screamed, "That you will _run_ if we're about to lose."

Xander nodded sadly, Jacob looked at Xander's sad face and it felt like his heart was tearing apart and tilted Xander's face and kissed him deeply whispering, "It will be alright Xander."

Giles walked over to Xander and said, "Here's your dagger that you made, I believe it shall be a formidable weapon."

Xander picked up the shining steel dagger and watched closely as blue energy ran up and down on the blade.

"Thanks Giles," Xander said.

Spike looked at the Jewel of Amara and wore it; he looked at Mike and said, "You stay here, okay?"

Bella looked at Edward and said, "What should I do?"

"Go home Bella, it wouldn't be safe for you with us," Edward said quietly.

"But," Bella said, "Xander's going with you."

Jacob said, "Against my wishes though."

Bella said, "But did you see what the cross did to Mike when he tried to grab me?"

"Yeah," Edward said, "but we have no idea how it did that."

Xander looked at the cross and somehow recognized the runes on the steel cross, he said, "What the hell!!? It says here that it's a piece of the sun?"

Edward said, "Irregardless Bella, go home, it will be safer for you."

"Hey," Xander said, "she wants to go with us and I think she should, if she wants too."

"No!!" Edward said, "She's only human, she could get hurt."

Xander went red in the face and said, "It's her choice if she wants to come with you."

Jacob understood why Xander wanted to defend Bella and said, "It's not like we are going by ourselves; the pack and your entire family is coming with us."

Edward nodded and said, "Xander, I hope your cross can shield her."

"So do I Edward," Xander said, "so do I."

Bella said, "I have some stakes Xander made for me too."

"That's good," Xander said, "I wish I had more time to teach you how to use them."

Bella said, "In the heart, right?"

"Yeah, anywhere else and you just piss them off," Xander said.

Jacob growled and said, "Let's get going, I want these vampires dead!!"

"Agreed," Xander said looking Jacob, "I got better things to do and people to spend time with."

Jacob blushed and went close to Xander and breathed in his scent and whispered, "This may be too soon to say Xander but I love you."

Xander kissed Jacob and said, "I love you too."

Edward said, "Later guys, we got a fight to get to."

Jacob nodded and saw the rest of the pack arrive in a van; one of the other wolves saw Xander getting into the van and said, "Who's this guy?"

"My mate," Jacob growled, "so show some respect."

A woman looked at Xander and smiled politely and said, "I am Leah Clearwater, how are you?"

"Uhh, Xander Harris and fine, all things considering."

Leah whispered to Jacob, "I like him; he's going to be good for you."

"Yeah," Jacob said, "I think I will be good for him too."

As the van drove to the church Mike was left in chains by Spike and Spike said, "You be good and when I get back your education begins."

Giles was going to walk to his car when Emmett picked him up and said, "No offence but we're taking our cars."

"You could have just told me rather than picking me up," Giles sputtered.

"Yeah but that wouldn't have been as fun," Emmett said.

Soon they were on their way, Esme hated violence but these vampires would do horrible things to Forks and so the Cullen's prepared themselves for battle, each in their own ways.

Meanwhile, Drusilla was preparing for when the guests would arrive, she would surprise them all. She was disappointed in her grandbaby but she understood that he had no choice in the matter, Caleb was pissed off; someone had taken _his _baby boy from him, this Spike would _pay_.

"Momma, they'll be here soon. What are we going to do?" Caleb asked.

"The sparkly creatures think they have won but they haven't seen mommy's last magic trick," Drusilla said as she recited a little spell.

Caleb watched as Drusilla danced towards one of the mesmerized townspeople under their control, slit the man's throat and began to sing some nonsense.

"Uhh, Momma, what are you doing right now?" Caleb asked.

"It would be rude of us to have no party favours for our guests," Drusilla sang out as the blood from the man's spilt on to the floor and Caleb saw a massive form come out from a portal.

The demon growled and looked at Drusilla and said, [**So, you dared to summon me blood rat, for what reason?]**

"The kitten's protectors are coming to defend what is mine!!" Drusilla screamed, "I want them **gone**!!"

[**Very well**,] the Demon said as it flexed its wings out and said, [**Where is my sacrifice then?**]

Drusilla pointed to the mesmerised townspeople and said, "Make sure to gobble them up," as she danced away.

Caleb watched in fascination as the massive winged demon devour the townspeople and said "Momma, I do _love_ your plans."

"Now why do you think I didn't tell grandbaby about this?" Drusilla said/

"I know momma; he was weak and I blame myself for being too soft on him," Caleb said.

Please rate and review

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

WARNING: M/M sex scene implied

Chapter 10

As the church came into view Xander was getting a bad feeling that something wasn't right, something was going to get bad and _fast_.

Jacob felt Xander's nervousness and tapped Xander's shoulder to reassure him and said, "Xander, what's wrong?"

"Don't know," Xander said, "I just feel like something bad is coming our way."

"You worry too much Xander," Jacob said as he grasped Xander's hand.

Drusilla heard the cars and said, "It's time; the guests have arrived and we _must_ set our plates for a _very_ lovely dinner."

The demon looked at Drusilla and Caleb with disgust, '[_**Blood rats**_,]'it thought, '[_**but then again they paid the toll for summoning me and I will do my job**_.]'

As the group walked through the door they saw Drusilla and Caleb waiting for them and Drusilla said, "Hello kitten, are you ready to become mummy's new baby?"

Jacob growled and said, "He's not going anywhere with you bitch!!"

Caleb glared and said, "You treat my momma with more respect boy!"

Spike shook his head and almost laughed; the guy was not only dangerous he was obsessed with Drusilla and what was worse, was while Drusilla was usually unfocused but this guy was extremely focused and seemed to be capable of keeping her focused.

"So, you're Spike?" Caleb said, "You took my baby boy from me, that's just not proper."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike screamed, "You are a monster!! Even I wouldn't play these sick games with him."

Caleb said, "Don't you judge me none, only one person can do that and he isn't here."

Drusilla said, "Our guests have arrived, let's make them feel at home."

The demon sighed; that was its signal to act. As it appeared behind her and Caleb, stretching its massive wings, its eyes glowing embers.

"**That's what I was worried about!!!**"Xander screamed as the massive violet skinned creature walked down the stairs.

**[Which one of you is what Drusilla called kitten?] **It asked with a curious tone.

Drusilla laughed and pointed out Xander, who Jacob had tried to shield with his body.

**[I don't know rather to laugh or pity you lesser creature,] **the demon said, but as it looked at Drusilla's face and said, **[I guess it's going to be pity.] **

It walked towards Xander, Jacob shifted and the other members of the pack shifted into massive wolves and launched themselves at the demon, tearing at the demon who ignored their attacks, it looked at them and said, **[This is pointless, you cannot defeat me beings,] **as he sent one of the wolves flying into one of the plate glass windows.

Emmett jumped on the demon's back, literally breaking one of the demons wings.

**[YOU DARE!!!] **It screamed at Emmett as it slammed him into the ground, surprising him, it said, **[Your skin is like granite, this is going to make tearing you all to pieces a lot more difficult but oh so much more fun.]**

Jasper was keeping everyone calm but it was getting harder to do that, the fear and anger were growing in equal measures.

Jacob launched himself at the demon's arm and managed to get his teeth in good and hard causing it to scream in rage and pain, these creatures were hurting it.

Caleb's look of glee was fading, something was wrong; their demon was losing? He looked at Drusilla who was holding her head and she was saying, "No, no, this is all wrong, something's wrong!!!"

Giles aimed a crossbow and shot the demon in the back, it roared, it should have been able to handle these creatures it was stronger than them, it knew that.

Drusilla was rubbing her head and kept repeating, "Its wrong!! It's wrong!!"

Xander went to help attack the demon; he stabbed it in the back with his dagger which caused the demon incredible pain. They watched in shock as the blue energy engulfed the demon causing it more pain, it collapsed, **'[That weapon wasn't ordinary, it was something else,]' **it thought as it felt itself fading back to its home dimension.

Spike panted, "That demon required a large sacrifice of human flesh and blood."

"Where did she get the blood and flesh?" Bella asked confused.

"Pet," Spike said, "Where do you think Caleb's flock went?"

Drusilla screamed in rage, "This isn't working the way I wanted!!!"

Caleb cracked his knuckles and said, "Okay momma, let's call in our fledges."

Drusilla nodded said, "Children, it's time to play," as she said that a door crashed open revealing a bunch of fledges who leapt in, ready to fight.

The Cullen's got ready to fight, Bella lifted up her stake but her cross began to radiate blue light again, it turned brilliant blue and thousands of blue sparks came out and started to engulf the fledges, wiping them out leaving a bunch of other confused fledges that the Cullen's and the pack tore into them while they were still feeling confused.

Caleb groaned in dismay at Bella's cross, he walked towards the battle and was ready to kill the girl when Spike grabbed him and said, "Sorry mate, you and I have to have to _talk,"_ as he slammed his fist into Caleb's face.

Caleb growled, "You're going to pay for taking my baby boy away like that!"

"Oi, you're as stupid as Drusilla is nuts. What you did to the boy was monstrous," Spike growled.

"Hey, we _**are**_ monsters," Caleb grinned, "I just did what came naturally to me."

"Yes," Spike said, "we are monsters but even monsters should have some honour," as he slammed his fist into Caleb's face.

"No," Caleb growled as he slammed his foot into Spike's chest, "we shouldn't deny ourselves pleasure, should we?"

Spike said, "I would _never_ have done that to a kid his age."

"So, you're weak," Caleb said smugly as he tried to slam his fist into Spike's face.

Spike dodged the punch and slammed his knee into Caleb's testicles and said, "What do you know mate, you did have them."

"Oh!!" Caleb groaned doubled over in pain as Spike picked up a large shard of wood.

"Hey, Preacher boy," Spike said. As Caleb looked up Spike jammed the large piece of wood into Caleb's chest causing Caleb to turn into dust and blow away in the wind.

Drusilla screamed, "**NOOO!!! Not my baby!!!**"

Alice sighed, she knew the moment of Xander's choice was coming up soon and she prepared herself for the worst, just in case.

Xander heard the wail and saw Spike dust that preacher guy, then Drusilla stared at him and Xander felt himself being drawn to her.

Drusilla said, "_Kitten come to mommy and we shall have a very lovely party_."

Jacob saw Xander walking towards Drusilla and shifted back to his human form to grab Xander and said, "Xander don't go to her, stay with me."

Alice ran over to where Jacob was and said, "Please Xander, come back to us."

Drusilla looked at Alice and hissed out, "False seer, leading my kitten with false visions."

Jacob pulled on Xander's arm to keep him away from Drusilla who now had shifted into her demonic face and reached out her hand to grab Xander's hand.

"Please!!" Jacob whispered into Xander's ear, "I love you and I know you love me!!"

Drusilla saw the conflicted look on Xander's face and concentrated harder to get her kitten under her spell but it wasn't working.

Xander looked back at Jacob and said, "I love you too."

Jacob embraced Xander tightly and looked at Drusilla and said, "Looks like you lost bitch."

"Nooo!!" Drusilla screamed as she reached out to grab Xander when they heard a thunk sound, Drusilla looked at her chest and at the crossbow bolt sticking out of it and Giles was holding the crossbow.

"No one hurts my children Drusilla and besides I have to pay you back for the torture," he said as she turned to dust.

Spike saw Drusilla turn to dust and thought, "At least my dark princess was at piece but there is no time to miss her, I have to go take care of the few fledges left.'

The fledges realized Caleb and Drusilla were gone and they were quickly being out numbered, they tried to flee into the woods where the pack shifted and ran after them. Jacob was torn between going with them and staying with Xander, who looked like he was about the collapse, Leah looked at Jacob and shifted back to her human form and said, "Stay with him Jacob, we can handle the fledges, if some of the Cullen's feel up for a joint hunt," Emmett and Jasper nodded.

"Thanks Leah," Jacob said as he picked up Xander, who had collapsed by now, he looked at his mate in his arms and kissed him lightly on his cheek whispering, "That's alright, you can sleep for now."

Giles said, "Well, that was a most interesting time but I think right now we can all use some rest."

Spike nodded, "And I got a childe to handle and," he pointed to Jacob and said, "mate you need some clothes, don't think a 6'7 naked man is going to go well with the police."

Jacob blushed; he had forgotten he was naked.

Spike winked and said, "Mate, you have nothing to be ashamed about."

As they got into one of the cars Alice said, "I am glad that Drusilla is gone, though," she looked at Spike, "I am sorry we had to kill her."

"Pay it no mind love," Spike said, "she was hurting in her own way and I am glad that her suffering is finally over."

Alice smiled gently and asked, "So what are you going to do now Spike?"

"Oh," Spike said, "make sure Mike is taken of good and proper, might send him down to Peaches who would train him properly."

Alice said, "I thought maybe you would join our family? It would be nice to have you join us."

Spike thought it over and said, "You'd be right about that, be nice to be part of a family again."

"We'll ask Carlisle about it when Xander and Jacob come back from their week long journey," Alice said.

Jacob wasn't really listening to the conversation, he was caressing the face of his mate wondering if the rest of the pack could accept him; Leah would be no problem and he personally knew his family wouldn't mind Xander; his father pretty much adored Xander.

Xander woke up and saw Jacob looking down at him and Xander muttered, "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won Xander," Jacob said running his hand through Xander's soft black hair.

"Why are you naked?" Xander asked, "Did I miss something fun?"

Spike smirked and said, "Mate, it looks like you're going to have fun."

Xander smiled lightly and went back to sleep.

The next day Jacob woke up to see Xander in his arms and he thought, 'This is how it should be, except naked."

Xander woke stretching and looking into Jacob's dark eyes and whispered, "Love you."

Jacob smiled widely and said, "Did you remember what I said we would do after the vampires were gone?"

"Uhh, that we would be going away for a week?" Xander asked.

Jacob said, "Yes but you forgot about you wearing nothing Xander."

Xander blushed deeply feeling Jacob's gaze on him and said, "Sounds fun."

Jacob nodded and picked up Xander who sighed and said, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, there's a hunting cabin I know of Xander that's **very** secluded and we can be as loud as we want," Jacob said.

As they walked out Spike and Giles stopped them and Giles said, "Xander, we are staying here to help the Cullen's pack and then after you and Jacob come back we can go back to Sunnydale to pick up anything you left behind at your parents house."

Xander nodded and said, "That sounds great Giles," as Jacob pulled him towards the entrance to the house only for Edward to toss a key to Jacob and say, "Running through the woods is good for us but not for Xander." and added, "See you two later, have fun."

Jacob nodded and took the key and grabbed Xander's hand and led them to the car Edward lent them and drove to the cabin.

Xander looked at the cabin and said, "It looks comfortable."

"It is," Jacob said as he pulled Xander into his arms and led him into the cabin.

The whole week was full of Xander and Jacob discovering their limits and the nights were full of pleasure for both of them.

A week later Giles saw Jacob and Xander drive up and tried to ignore the looks of satisfaction on their faces. He had a good idea what they had been up to.

"So Xander, are you ready to go back to Sunnydale?" Giles asked.

"Yeah Giles I am but Jacob's going with us," Xander said with a tone in his voice that said he meant that Jacob was coming with them.

Alice hopped into the car with them, along with Jasper and said, "I was planning on coming with you guys."

Xander said, "We're just picking up my stuff Alice."

"Oh but we want to help with that Initiative business and to act as moral support if your friends don't accept Jacob and your relationship," Alice said.

Spike smiled and said, "While you would be welcome to come along but what about your family?"

"While they are going to get settled in the new place and then they are going to let us know where they are and we will move there," Jasper said quietly.

Giles nodded politely and said, "Truthfully, we could use the help."

Alice said, "Well, there you go and hey Jacob, Xander, you guys are welcome to join us when we leave Sunnydale."

The End

I will be making a sequel to this story describing Xander and Jacob's adventures in Sunnydale and the Scoobies reaction to Jacob. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated thanks.

A/N: I removed the sex scene in this fic because I was not sure about it on this site. If you want to read it, it is on the TwistingtheHellmouth website under the author JacobPhoenix. Thank you.

Please rate and review


End file.
